


Admit

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: It’s been some months since Elizabeth came to Edenbrook Hospital in Boston. She finally managed to have a good relationship with Dr Ethan Ramsey, but even to Dr Bryce Lahela, she has a splendid relationship. After a while, Bryce ignores her and Elizabeth wonders what happened. After she got drunk, Bryce takes care of her and explains why he acted the way he did.





	Admit

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Elizabeth Park 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 13 minutes

It has been five months since Elizabeth Park began her internship at Edenbrook Hospital in Boston. Her severe start with Ethan Ramsey turned into an excellent friendship. It was not easy to prove to him that Elizabeth is an excellent doctor. Her grades at medical school have been the best in all her classes. She never failed any tests, but working with people is different. Elizabeth is sure that when Ethan Ramsey had his internship, he needed to adjust to the new surroundings as much as her.

After she finally adjusted and realised how the hospital works, she got better at her work - patients love her kind personality, her jokes beside all the seriousness. They admire her, and she loves all of her patients even though she tries to keep a certain distance as Dr Ethan Ramsey advised.

Along with that great friendship with Dr Ethan Ramsey, she also has a good one with the surgical intern Dr Bryce Lahela. Compared to Ethan, they didn’t have a rough start. When they first met, he was half-naked, and it was a fun start and Elizabeth had to admit it was a pleasant start. The fun never stopped, Bryce and Elizabeth never left out any time to flirt with each other – when they meet in the hall, he always winks at her, whereas she can only shake her head and laugh. Outside she slaps his butt and laughs running away from him. Bryce laughs as well but has to go the other way and can’t follow Elizabeth due to the fact they live apart from each other.

Elizabeth starts to realise that her feelings for Bryce have intensified and that he is the reason that Elizabeth smiles more. She was always cheerful, but with Bryce, Elizabeth is different. But she has no idea how he feels. Maybe he doesn’t feel the same? That feeling intensifies, when Bryce stops winking at her in the halls, stops walking the same paths as her. Elizabeth has no idea what happened, what she might have done that Bryce ignores her.

Elizabeth loses her smile. There is no happiness in her eyes anymore. By all means, she tries to smile in front of her patients. But of course, they notice the change in her mood.

When their paths cross Bryce isn’t looking at her at all, he ignores her completely. Elizabeth has no clue what is going on. Ethan notices her mood shift and asks her what is going on, but she brushes him off. It seems like a wonder that Ethan cares for her, but he does. She is an admirable doctor, someone this hospital needs, and Ethan doesn’t want to lose her here. And Ethan worries about her not just as her attending but also as her friend.

“Let’s make a deal. We get a drink tonight in the bar, and you tell me what is going on?” Ethan suggests.

Elizabeth only acknowledges and disappears to see the next patient. Besides talking to patients, looking on results, she isn’t talking much. She focuses on her work, and if someone asks her something private, she tells them she has something important to do.

Rest of the day, she proceeds with her tasks. Whenever she notices him, she avoids him because whatever he plays, she can do better.

At the end of the shift, she meets with Ethan outside of the hospital to visit a bar. To her dismay Bryce is there too, their eyes meet for a short time before Bryce looks to Ethan and then away.

Elizabeth walks over to the bar and orders her first drink - a gin tonic.

“Do you want to tell me, now, what is going on here?” Ethan asks.

Elizabeth drinks her gin tonic with one swallow and asks for another one. “Don’t be offended, Ethan, but I rather not talk about it. I might be a doctor, and smart in that field, but in another field, I am so stupid.”

Suddenly his phone rings, but he ignores and looks at Elizabeth.

“Go on the phone, I am good.” Elizabeth smiles at Ethan and watches him taking the call. He sighs and looks at Elizabeth apologetically.

“Let me guess, emergency?” Elizabeth smiles at him, lightly, but it is there.

Ethan nods, “I am sorry, you’ll be fine, yes?”

Elizabeth nods and points to the door. “Go to the emergency.”

Ethan nods and hurries out of the bar, leaving Elizabeth behind with the alcohol. The night continues, and Elizabeth stopped paying attention to how many glasses she drank. The world is spinning, and she decided to go home.

The moment she gets up, she almost loses balance but supports herself at a nearby table. When she tries to walk, to get her coat, she trips over something and expects a hard fall, but it never comes because two strong arms wrap around her waist. She turns around to thank the person, but the man she sees was the last she expected. Elizabeth pushes him away and glares at him. “I can do it alone. Now, back off.”

Bryce looks at her, hurt by her tense voice, but he knows, he deserves it.  
When Elizabeth almost falls again, he is moving towards her, but Elizabeth glares at him, and he holds up his hands. “Alright. You can do it. Understood.”

Elizabeth tries to put on her coat but then gives up and holds it in her hands. Bryce takes his jacket and walks after her into the cold winter night in Boston.

“Let me help you, Lizzy.” Bryce grabs her coat. “Don’t push me away, Lizzy.”

Elizabeth stops in her tracks and turns around and slurs “You do it, Bryce. You did it. I am just accepting your decision.” she grabs her coat away from him, trying to put it on a second time and succeeds.

“I am not pushing you away.” Bryce sighs which make Elizabeth just angrier than she was a second before.

“You are! You are ignoring me because of whatever. You don’t want me, but instead of telling me, you are a coward and ignore me. Fuck you, Bryce.” Elizabeth shakes her head and turns around to hide her tears.

Bryce takes her arm gently and turns her around. He pulls her flash into his chest, holding her close to her, gazing down into her brown eyes. “Jesus, Lizzy. I hate seeing you with Ethan. And I realised what do you want with a man with a fuck boy image if you can have a man like Ethan with a great image.”

Elizabeth pushes him away and shakes her head. “You are talking nonsense.” Elizabeth walks over to her flat. She tries to open her door, but the key falls out of her hand. It frustrates her that she has to rely on Bryce.

Bryce picks up her key and opens the door for her. Elizabeth puts off her coat and throws it onto the sofa before crashing into her bed, letting the tears fall, not caring about Bryce seeing it.

Instead of pushing her, Bryce closes her bedroom door and cleans her living room. After that, he carefully opens Elizabeth bedroom door and sees her asleep. He slowly walks over and puts off her shoes, settles her in the bed.

After putting her blanket above her, he switches off the light and leaves the room. He lies down onto the sofa and falls asleep.

The next morning, he wakes up and prepares some breakfast for her. When Bryce set up the breakfast, he makes sure that Elizabeth gets something against her hangover.  
With the tray with breakfast and aspirin, he walks into her room, seeing her awake.  
As she looks up and sees Bryce with breakfast, she cannot believe it. "You are still here?"

Bryce nods and stands the breakfast onto her legs. “If you want me to go, I can. But I’d like to talk about yesterday.”

Elizabeth nods and takes a bite of the croissant.

“I don’t know if you remember because I don’t know how much you had. But like I said. I hate to see you with Ramsey. Why would you choose a surgical intern if you can have an experienced doctor like Ramsey, who also works in the same field?” Bryce says, hands in his pocket and leaning against her doorframe.

“Because you are you. You are spiritual as me, you are funny, smart, kind, and you don’t care about flirting in a hospital. You are everything I wished for,” Elizabeth answers while drinking the water with aspirin.

“No, Ramsey?” Bryce wonders.

“No, Bryce. I am happy that Ethan and I work so well together. I loved his book, and his words in this book were the reason for me to go into diagnostic medicine. He is my idol, and I work with him. We are friends and co-worker, nothing more.”

Bryce nods at this.

Elizabeth puts her breakfast aside and sighs, sitting up more. “I fell in love with that cute surgical intern Bryce Lahela.”

Bryce grins and looks towards her. “Sounds like an idiot.”

Elizabeth smiles and jokes. "He takes very long to understand that he is the reason behind my smiles and that I want to kiss him.”

Bryce laughs, and walks over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. Carefully, he puts her hair behind her ear. He meets her eyes that mirror the desire he feels for her. He slowly leans in but doesn't kiss her yet.

Elizabeth grabs his shirt and pulls him on top of her. She gazes into his brown eyes and then down to his lips. Bryce closes his eyes as he captures her lips in a longing kiss, inhaling her vanilla scent with some rest alcohol.  
While he relaxes into the kiss, Elizabeth puts her other hand into his hair, gently grabbing it, which makes Bryce moan into her mouth.

Elizabeth takes this to explore him with her tongue, which he gladly accepts. He puts his weight onto her, and she can feel him harden.  
Elizabeth smiles on his lips, which makes Bryce stop the kiss, but leaning his forehead on hers. He says gently and with a raspy voice. “I love you, Elizabeth Park. I can’t and don’t want to deny it any longer. You have my heart.”

“Then don’t because I love you too, Bryce.” she kisses his nose while still stroking his hair.

“As much as I love this and want you right now…” Bryce admits.

“I feel it.” Elizabeth grins making a light blush reaching Bryce's cheeks.

“But I hate to say it. We have to go to work.” Bryce sighs.

Elizabeth sighs as well and leans her head back. “We continue this after work.”

Bryce grins and kisses her one last time before sitting up. “You’ll bet.” he winks at her.

Elizabeth laughs and takes his hand. “Don’t be jealous of Ethan, you are the man, I want, no one else. Got it?”

Bryce’s corners of his mouth raise, and he nods. “Noted.” He stands up and walks over to put on his shoes.

“Guess there is no time for a shower for me?” Elizabeth sighs, standing up and seeing her shoes are off.

“I put them off, but I was too polite to put off your jeans,” Bryce explains.

“Thank you.” Elizabeth smiles, honestly.

Bryce nods and grabs into his jacket, looking for something.

“Are you looking for something?”

“Yeah, I swear I had some bubble gum in here.” Bryce wonders.

“Well, I have a second toothbrush if you need one?” Elizabeth suggests and walks into the bathroom.

“Bryce walks into the bathroom and look at her through the mirror. “A second one?” he raises his eyebrow and smirks.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and holds the toothbrush to him. “Yes, because those toothbrushes come in a pack with two inside?”

Bryce laughs and takes the toothbrush from her and starts to brush his teeth next to her.

Elizabeth likes this. And as much as she tried to deny it, she missed him – his presence, his jokes and funny side.

 

After brushing their teeth and Elizabeth putting on different clothes, they walk towards the hospital, hand in hand, talking about tonight.

“I bet with you, today the shift will drag on so long. Barely any patient and the time will pass slow while you’ll be on my mind.”

Elizabeth slightly blushes and let out a small laugh. “You’ll survive Dr Bryce Lahela.”

Bryce laughs as well. “I am serious. I look forward to tonight. Not just the part we couldn’t finish this morning, but also the dinner.”

In front of the hospital, she turns to him, cupping his face while he puts his hands around her, lingering on her lower back.

“I look forward to this as well.” she kisses him before she turns around to walk into the hospital, but Bryce pulls her back and gives her a kiss that takes away her breath. When he breaks the kiss, she longs for more kisses.

“I wish you a great day, Dr Elizabeth Park,” Bryce smirks and winks at her while he walks into the hospital.

Elizabeth laughs and shakes her head. “That was a mistake, Mister. Wait for tonight, and I revenge you.” Elizabeth warns him, making his eyes widen. Elizabeth laughs at his face and then acts as nothing has happened.

Bryce just hopes that this day ends soon because this left him wanting here even more than he already did.


End file.
